


Forever

by JinwooAndTonic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angels, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Demons, Drama, Evil, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Good and Evil, Hot, Hot Sex, Love, Lust, Multi, Need, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Sweet, True Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Want, Werewolf, calum smut, luke smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinwooAndTonic/pseuds/JinwooAndTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say love can last forever. </p><p>For Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood who have waited over 300 years just to have a chance to see the love of their lives again, that saying is truer than ever...</p><p>Especially since their technically dead.</p><p>Arabella Williams and Lilly Samuels have no idea what there getting into the night they go to the night club where they run into the band 5 Seconds of Summer which consists of  4 mysterious but familiar boys who happen to know exactly who they are.</p><p>Will history repeat itself?...or will Calum and Luke finally not have to chase their loves over lifetimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im not Afraid of Dying

Chapter One: Im Not Afraid of Dying...

a/n: This is my first 5SOS fic so im not sure if its all that good, but i hope you like it(:

"Arabella" I hear Michael scream from somewhere in the smoke. 

"Michael" I cough my brothers name trying to climb over the already piling body's there skin oozing black puss making me puke up the lamb roast my mother and I had cooked for the family earlier, never thought it would be the last meal I would ever have with them. 

"please, do not get near them Ara I can not lose you as well" my brother pulls my arm to get me away from the body's. my brother and I were the only ones left; the Black Plague had taken our whole community even our parents. 

"They set the town on fire Michael why would they do such a terrible thing" I cry as he holds on to me. 

"To rid this ghastly place from the infection Arabella you do not want this foul sickness to spread" Micheal says looking down into my eyes, "We're going to be alright Ara please we need to find a way out of this hell before we too also burn" Michael says squeezing my hand. 

I am older by a year but sometimes I feel I'm the younger one. 

"Is anybody there" I hear a familiar voice call out. 

"Luke?" I scream out hoping to god I heard the voice right. 

"Ara" I hear the voice reply making me run towards it. 

"Ara stop!" I ignore my brothers pleas tripping over bodies but I did not care id know that voice even if i was beyond the grave. 

"Luke" I cry as I see him holding onto our friend Calum who did not look to be breathing. Luke was crying and I have never seen this man cry since I've know him. 

"What happened" I cry bending down. 

"He couldn't breath I tried to help him" Luke rocked his lifeless body back and forth his own body shaking in agony. 

Tears falling from my eyes I close Calums eyes prying Luke away. He stands up with my help and as I look back down at Calums body one last time as my gaze jolts back up to luke who kisses me passionately. 

"Thank God I didn't lose you too I can't lose you too" Luke says wrapping me even more tightly in his arms as I cough. 

"We need to get you out of here your becoming feverish" he says as I start to feel dizzy my vision blurring. "Lukas" I whine before blacking out. 

Luke P.O.V 

"Darling!" I scream I catch her before she falls to the ground. 

"Lukas is.." I hear Michael say as he sees Ara in my arms his eyes growing wide. Michael had beside him my older sister and Calum's fiance Lilith. 

"Calum" her voice hitches in her throat as she falls to the ground. 

"We have to get out Lilly before Ara's fate becomes that of Calum's" I say kissing Ara's forehead and running ahead the smoke burning my eyes. 

Michael pries my sister away from Calum's corpse dragging her along behind us. 

"Where are we going brother" Lilith coughs as I see a break in the smoke. 

"This way" I say jumping over people I knew there bodies already decomposing. 

"We have to hurry before the air becomes full of death" Michael screams behind me. 

We finally away from the town after what felt life hours. I lay Arabella on the grass pasture as the other two catch up. 

"There is no way we can get out of here without horses Lukas" my sister says sitting next to Ara. Like God had heard us a man no older than Ara rode to us on a horse another horse puled beside him. 

"Are you people alright? were you just in that town out yonder?" he frowns jumping gracefully off his horse. 

He walks over to Ara and moves the hair out of her face which was dripping with sweat. He starts to mumble under his breath 

"It's to late to save you this time sister I'm so sorry" what did he just say to her. I shake my head and let it pass, I must be hearing things. 

"You need to get her somewhere warm and safe, she's gravely Ill, my cottage is a half a days ride from here in the those hills yonder if you would like I will gladly take you there" the man says with a kind smile 

"Please sir don't take this as rude but we have no idea who in gods name you are" my sister says and I nod. 

"I'm so sorry my name is Ashton, and your friend here is gravely ill. before the deaths started I was studying to be a doctor so I know a sickly person when I see one please come with me I do not want you all to perish" he smiles kindly at us and Michael finally speaks. 

"We will go with you, I can't lose anyone else especially not my sister" he says making Ashton face fall but as he saw me noticing he quickly smiles again. 

"I'll take the sick one on the horse with me" Ashton says and I stand up quickly. 

"She's isn't going anywhere without me" I say and Ashton nods. Gesturing us to the horses. 

We get there by night fall it already starting to get cold. 

"Hurry the chill is coming" Ashton says jumping off the horse and grabbing Ara. We all run Inside a small cozy cottage. 

"This was my father mothers and I's before the plague started they died on a trip to London" he says but quickly going over to Arabella as she coughs.

"Luke" she croaks making me jump out the chair and run to her side 

"I'm here my darling" I say kissing hand, then her cheek, then her forehead. 

"Where am I" She managed to speak out before coughing. 

"A nice guy found us on the side of the road and offered us his services" I say and Aston comes up beside me. 

"Hello miss I'm Ashton" he says his face full of concern. 

"I'm Arabella" she says with a whisper . 

"Can I talk to you over here" Ashton says giving Ara a pat on the hand. We walk over the fireplace. 

"She doesn't have much time" he says and my heart drops. 

"What do you mean you studied to be a doctor you must have some type of remedy for whatever she may have!" I raise my voice a bit. 

"I have a few things to keep her comfortable but.." He didn't get to finish the sentence before we hear my sister scream. 

"Don't move or your next" we run into see Lilith laying on the floor in a pool Of blood. 

"No!" I scream running to her side.

I hold my sister in my Arms as blood trails from her mouth but she still smiles. 

"I love you brother but I am going to Calum now he needs me " she says; her eyes closing. 

"No" I whisper with tears, how could this happen. 

"Now no one else will die if you listen to what I have to say" the robber says and I stand up. 

The guy starts walking towards Ara and I snap. 

"You stay away from her" I say and he smiles. 

"I think I may just take her out of her misery" he says before stabbing Ara. 

"No" Michael and I cry out at the same time Michael falling to the ground. 

"Arabella" I cry running to her. 

"Don't you dare die on me my love" I say as she looks at me wide eyes with fear. 

"I love you" she says her face going pale. 

"No please no don't go please" I cry and she smiles. 

"Not even death can keep us apart" she says before I feel her last breath. 

"Anyone else" the robber says and then all I see is a blur and then Ashton is behind the guy slitting his throat. 

Ashton walks over to me and was about to say something till he looks down and frowns i look down to see a pool of blood on my shirt that wasn't my sisters or Ara's. I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the floor. 

"I have special plans for" was the last thin you" I heard before everything going black. 

Michael's P.O.V I couldn't move as I saw Ashton close my friends eyes, everyone I loved was dead, I was Alone.

"You can see them again you know" Ashton says and I raise my eyebrow, was he talking about heaven. 

"I have a way but it may consist of some pain" he says and I look at him. I didn't care.

"If it means that I'll see my sister again, I'll take all the pain in the world" I say and Ashton smiles 

Then for a split second before blacking out I BELIEVE I saw fangs.


	2. I Knew I'd Find you Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys this isnt my best but i still hope you like it(:

Chapter 2: I Knew I'd Find you Again

Aras POV  
I shiver as I step out into the cold December night wrapping my coat more tightly around my body. I locked my at door behind me and trotted down the steps joining the people also enduring the first snowfall of the season. 

"Your crazy to call me out here in this weather Ara" I hear my best friends voice scream to me from just up the street, we live a block away from each other, have all our lives. 

"Now Lilly if I didn't call you out you'd have thought something was wrong I can't win" I smile as we walk arm and arm down to the little coffee shop on the corner. 

We enter with the sound of a bell and the barista smiles at us as we take a seat. It only takes a few minutes for the girl to bring us our coffees. 

"Where you two off tonight in this weather and dressed like that" she eyes my tight black dress under my coat. 

"There's a new band playing at the underground tonight I've heard a few of there songs they sound sick!" Lilly exclaims and I nod.

The underground was a huge club for punk rock bands to play at and we never missed a show.

"What's the band called" the barista asks and I smile.

"Five Seconds Of Summer".

Luke's POV  
"Stalking her through a coffee shop windows not going to do much bro" Calum says with a frown looking from Ara to Lilly. I scoff kicking snow that was sticking to the ground. 

"Not like we can waltz in there cal they don't have a clue who we are" I say as Ashton walks up to us. 

"There coming to the show tonight boys we start there" A glimmer of hope filled me at the thought of talking to her again, to be able to feel her warmth against me again...it's been too long. 

"Yo Luke I can hear your thoughts bro that's my sister your thinking of shagging" Michael jumps down from somewhere; I never know where he's hiding anymore. 

"Sorry Mikey not used to your vampo mumbo jumbo yet" I say and Ashton smiles. 

"That's because you refuse to let me turn you" I flick him off and walk Ahead of them. I walk into the club and strait to the dressing room taking off my shirt and jacket.

I let my wings free and sigh in relief. 

"You know you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of those if I turned you" Ashton says making me jump. 

"You know why I can't turn ash, I've already fallen I can't go against their wishes even more" I frown even though turning would save me from all the pain of being a fallen, I just couldn't go against them even if they've shunned me away.

"I can Hear your thoughts mate" Ashton frowned as I sit on the couch putting my wings back. 

"It doesn't matter ash even if I wanted too they wouldn't let me" I say looking up, "they would find way to stop the change and then I'd be gone forever" Ashton smiles sitting next to me. 

"Do you really think they watch over every fallen come on Luke even I know they have too much shit to deal with to watch over one corrupted angel" he had a point. 

"You age a year every 100 years Luke and I don't want to watch you die" Mikey walks in with cal behind him. 

"I didn't want to change either after getting bit by that werewolf and waking up too what was left of.." He stopped and sighed, "I just wanted to die too, living without Lilly is excruciating but when ash promised I'd see her again I could pass up the chance" cal was right, as always. 

"After the show...You can change me after the show" I say as the manager of the club walks in. 

"Your on in 5" he says and I smile remembering Ara was here. 

"Let's go give them a show to die for" Mikey says and I laugh because some of them might.

Arabella  
"Lilly hurry were gunna be late" I say running out the coffee shop and entering the busy streets. 

"I'm not running I'm fucking freezing my tits off" she says catching up to me blowing into her hands. 

We round the corner heading towards the club. As we got closer I started feeling uneasy, almost like someone was watching us. I shiver closing my coat tighter around my body. 

"You okay Ar? Lilly asks and I nod. 

"Yeah it just got a bit colder" I say my words swirling out into the wind. 

"You felt that too huh? some creepy shit Now let's hurry up so we can get into the warm club" I laugh running the last few feet to the line into the club.

Calums POV 

I sit In The darkness watching as Lilly and Ara wall towards the club. I see Lilly shiver as Ara gets a bit ahead.

"They can feel our presence cal" Luke says making me jump.

"I didn't know you could scare me Dammit Luke don't sneak up on me" he laughs but then frowns when he sees Ara and Lilly. 

"I miss them so much cal" he frowns and I wrap my arm around him right as Ara shivers. 

"I know Luke" I say patting Luke's back, "we need to get back to the club though" I say and he nods.

As we turn around to head back all I could do was smile. Maybe tonight will be the last night I'll have to watch Lilly from coffee shop windows and alleyways...

Luke's POV  
we got back to the club just as we were needed on stage. the crowd was massive a lot bigger than i imagined not that I'm complaining it just means more food for the other boys. 

"Do you see them" Michael says peeking through the curtain. 

"No" I sigh looking everywhere in the crowd. That's when I saw her buying a drink at the bar. 

"There over there" Calum said gleefully, a sparkle filling his eyes. 

"Wait till intermission" Ashton says finding his way to His drum set. 

I grab my guitar and find my place in stage but I couldn't help but keep smiling, I'll finally get to talk to her again. 

Arabella   
I take a sip of my drink as the lights dim and the crowd screams. I pay the bartender and head to the floor pushing my way through the crowd to the front. As I get there the curtains open and I see him and my heart starts beating faster.

"Hello New York were 5 seconds of summer" his voice almost felt like it was echoing into my soul as the music starts.

They were singing a song called heartbreak girl which was one of my favorites. That's when he looked strait at me his eyes burrowing into me and I swear he smiled...

Lilly's POV

After a few songs it was finally intermission and I desperately needed a drink. I leave Ara and find a seat at the bar asking the bartender for a rum and coke and looked out into the Crowed. 

"Great crowd here tonight" I hear someone say beside me making me jump. I turn to see the drummer smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you I'm Ashton, Ashton Irwin" he looked so familiar it haunted me. He let's out his hand and I smile.

"Lilly" I say taking his hand and feeling the world go black...

1777

Lilly's POV

"Lilith now is not the time to be having second thoughts" Arabella huffs picking up the sides of her dress as we run through the field.

"I am not having second thoughts I am just going over our other options" she glared at me as we made it to the edge of the woods.

"Do you remember the signal" I ask and he nods. She calls the signal out her voice echoing into the trees.

"Do you think they made it" I ask just as I see 3 black figures in the distance.

"That's them" I say as the black figures come into focus.

"Mi lady" a familiar voice says coming strait to me.

"Hello love" I smile as Calums face meets mine...

 

Present

Lilly   
I gasp opening my eyes to Ashton looking at me with concern.

"You okay Lilly" Ashton says and I nod. 

"Yeah I just need some air this is I just need to get some air" I say running toward the back door....

Calum 

I needed a cig. I walk out to the ally taking my pack and lighter out my pocket. I light one up and lean against the walk letting the smoke fill my lungs, not like I needed them anyway. 

I hear a slam of a door and Lilly running out the club her face pale as ash. She hunches over almost like she was going to puke. I didn't care if she didn't remember me I had to do something. I run over just as she pukes whatever she must of had for dinner.

"Are you okay do you need me to get someone" I say and she turns around here eyes growing wide.

"Stay away from me" she gasps and At that moment i started feeling sick as well.

"What?" I Say and she gasps for air.

"Please just go away" she cries and all I could do was grab her and hold her. She didn't pull away like she knew I wouldn't hurt her. She cried into my shoulder and all I wanted to do was take away whatever was hurting her, the women I love doesn't deserve to feel pain.

"Something about me feels familiar to you doesn't it" I say against my will, "Something about me makes your heart beat faster" she then pulls away shaking her head.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about" I then against my better judgment grab her shoulders, the look of fear filling here eyes.

"Don't act like you don't feel it Lilly you need to remember" I sake her a bit as tears filled her eyes again.

"Fuck you" she pushes away running out the ally. I slide down the brick wall As I watch her leave my life once again.

"Im so stupid" I say as tears formed into my eyes.

All I could do was scream at the top of my lungs letting all the pain and anger out. I feel sorry for the person who was going to be feeding me tonight....

Arabella  
I see Lilly running away from Ashton the drummer and instantly start to follow her. As I was running toward the door I trip over something. I feel myself falling making me close my eyes but then I feel someone catch Me.

"Woah there watch where you going don't want to hurt yourself now do we?" the voice made my heart pound as I open my eyes to familiar blue ones.

"I'm Luke by the way" he says helping me stand.

"I'm Arabella nice to meet you"I say but my heart was almost telling me this wasn't the first time we met.

"Likewise, hey I was wondering if after the last set if you'd like to go get some coffee" that was extremely random but I didn't want to say no.

"Sure Uhm meet you after the show I need to go make sure my friend is alright" I say smiling.

"She went towards the ally I think" he says and his voice made me feel so giddy just my hearing it.

"Thanks I'll see you soon luke" I laugh, i felt so comfortable around him...almost too comfortable.

Luke POV  
I watch as Ara slowly walked away from me and all i could do was smile hearing her voice again was the best thing that's happened in the past 300 years.

"Mate Calums having a breakdown" Micheal whispers into my ear so i cold hear him over the music. 

"Lilly ran away from him" Ashton says coming over to me as well. i shake my head, I guess he didnt have as much luck as i did.


	3. And so it starts...again

Calum

"I'm so fucking stupid" I punch the wall hard feeling the bones in my hand breaking.

"Fuck Calum" I hear Luke scream from the door of the club.

"I'm so stupid" I whisper, the pain in my hand growing making me black out. 

1777

Calum

"Your so beautiful under this moonlight my love" I say pushing the stray hears out of Lilly's face.

She blushes staring into my eyes biting her lip. I feel myself getting harder, my wolf instincts kicking in.

"Don't bite your lip love it is quite painful for me" I say and she smiles scooting closer and closer.

"What are you going to do bite me?" ever since I told her what I was she loves to say that.

"I just may have to" I say pushing her onto the quilt kissing her hard on the lips

She kisses back untucking my shirt from my trousers. I go behind her back untying her dress.

"Mmmm this dress needs to come off" I growl into Lilly's ear making her buck her hips into mine.

I slip her dress down her shoulders helping her out of it. i twitch as i see her breasts peek out of her corset.

"i may just keep that on you" I say as she takes my shirt off.

"well your clothes though my love are not" she says unbottoning my trousers and pulling them down then my underwear throwing them all into the pile of clothes we were making.

I kiss down her neck and down her chest licking the top of the corset where it meets her skin.

"Calum" Lilly runs her hands down my chest her hands grabbiing firmly on my hips.

i decide to take the corset off untying it as fast as i could. After i kiss down her stomach making her grab at my hair. "no teasing" she whines and I had no problem with obeying that. I line myself up making sure to keep eye contact with her the whole time as i ram myself deep inside her.

"Cal" she screams her voice eching into the night.

"so perfect my love" i say thrusting in and out at a speed no normal human could.

"i cant hold on" she says he ails digging hard into my skin.

"let go" i whisper into her ear as she screams my name for the night to hear

Present

Arabella:

"Where the fuck could she be" I whisper to myself finding myself lost in the alleyway. "well this is just great" I say as I feel someone watching me. "Who's there" I shakily say.

I start to walk faster trying to find my way through the back allys. I could hear footsteps behind me making me pick up the pace. I run as fast as I could until I trip falling head first into the ground the last this I heard was the sound of flapping wings.

1777

Arabella

"Lukas stop running" I laugh chasing the blonde boy through a field of flowers.

"Now why would I do that mi lady" he smiles running backwards.

He starts running then trips falling backwards into the grass.

"Lukas" I squeal as I run into him falling on top of him.

He grabs my waist as I land on him our lips almost touching. My breathing starts to pick up as his hands find my waist.

"You look so beautiful in this sunlight my darling" he says one hand coming up to caress my cheek.

"You look like an angel" I say and he smiles flipping us over so I was the one laying in the field.

"I may look like it my love but my thoughts are surley not" he says his lips meeting mine.

I kiss him back almost too unladylike, my hands finding the back of his neck. I was fortunatly dressed not in my normal attire just my underdress and pants so Lucas didnt have too much hassle taking it all off.

"So beautiful darling" he says kissing down my neck making me arc my back into him.

"i find it very rude that I am so exposed and you are still fully dressed luke"

He smiles slowly on purpose taking off his shirt throwing is over to my dress.

"I want to take those off please" i smile down at his trousers as he gets back down on me. As I start to unbutton them I hear a loud bang coming from the woods surrounding the field.

"Ara my darling we must go it is not safe here" he says sitting up and throwing me my dress, picking me up and running us towards the tree line as a shadow comes across the sky....

present

Luke

"Dammit not again" i curse as i lay Ara onto her back.

They had snuck up behind her, she didn't even see the assasain coming. lukily i pushed her out of the way with my wings and killed the guy before...

...I couldn't think like that.

I stare at her as her eyes dart back and forth under her eyelids, the gash on her forehead bleeding. I still had my powers, even though I have fallen. i could heal her; but the pain from using them since i have fallen...i can't take the pain.

"Lukas" she mumbles making my heart skip a beat, she was dreaming about me.

"She cant know you saved her luke you know that right, shes not ready" mikey says, coming up behind me, pushing a lone strand of his sisters hair out of her face.

"Mike I know its just it's so hard i mean look what it did to Cal" I sigh kissing Ara's forehead and getting up letting my wings out spreading them to ease the pain.

I jump up to the neighboring buildings roof, mikey jumping up behind me both of us watching Ara intently making sure no one else came after her.

"I'm worried mike, there back and Calums in no state to protect Lilly from the order I mean did you see how he reacted tonight!" I pinch the bridge of my nose, unlike the other boys I wasn't immortal...I could still get headaches.

"He'll be fine luke just let him go feed, and Lilly will calm down from tonight and Ara will talk her into everything like she always does everything will be okay" Mikey grabs my shoulder tightly and I sigh.

Micheal was always the optimist, always had a brighter veiw on any situation we were put in; unlike me, who seemed to always see the darker side.

Probably why I wasn't cut out to be a guardian angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a\n: Im so sorry its been so long my life has been hectic this year. This chapter and the next started out as one chapter but got to long so i had to split it so sorry if this chapter ended~Becca


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly:**

I find myself back at the coffee shop Ara and I were at before the concert and I walk in finding our familiar table.

"Lilly back so soon, I'd think you'd atleast try to get lucky with one of the band members..."

His face oh god his face, the way he looked at me...the pain...the loss...

_...I was going to be sick_

I run past the shocked barista and Into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I turn on the water and splash it into my face.

"Calm down Lilly" I whisper to myself as the light in the bathroom starts to flicker...

**Calum:**

The bass in the club was like a Beacon leading me to the unsuspecting soul I was to devour.

It was almost like I could hear the girls heartbeat, the blood pumping through her veins as I made my way closer and closer to her.

She looked so much like my Lilly, her dark hair and her complexion matching almost exactly; exept for my Lilly's hair wasn't brunette.

"Do you come here often" I say loudly over the music letting my voice hypnotize her to me.

"No this is my first time actually, hey arnt you the bass player in the band that just played" she smiled, and I could sense her heart beating faster

_....she was mine_

_**Lilly:** _

_Something didn't feel right...._

Fog swirled wildly out of my mouth and into the air as the temperature in the bathroom grew colder, making me shiver.

I felt like I was being watched; like someone...or something was eyeing me through the walls.

I couldn't open the door quick enough, the coffee shop almost empty now since it was almost closing.

"Lilly you okay, you seem a but buggy" the barista asks and I put on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah hun I'm fine, just tired that's all, hey if you see Ara tell her I went home alright?" The barista nods and I head out the door, walking as fast as I can towards my flat not looking back as I feel a darkness fall behind me....

**Calum:**

This girl was a decent dancer...but nothing like my Lilly.

"wanna get out of here?" I ask and she nods, I almost feel sorry for the girl...almost.

I walk her to the ally and pushed her up Agaisnt the wall making her squeel.

"I like rough guys" she says, pulling me closer to her. "You don't know how rough I can be darlin" I growl pinning her Agaisnt the wall and smelling her neck getting the fresh scent of blood making me lick my lips.

"I have the perfect place we can go" I grab her hand, taking her deeper into the darkened ally...

**Ashton:**

I laugh as I watch Calum take the poor girl to put feeding spot..atleast he was getting some action tonight.

"I thought you'd be here" a familiar voice says from behind me making me jump.

"Well lou, I give you props scaring the undead isn't easy" I laugh, but the man wasn't smiling.

"You know why I'm here ash" he says and I smirk.

"You would think angels would have some sense of humor, what do you want Louis?" I ask crossing my arms.

"We sensed You trying to turn Lukas and we can not let you do that...atleast not yet anyway" I raise an eyebrow a small smile escaping my lips.

"And why exactly is that?"

"Because if you turn him he won't be able to save your sorry ass" I hear another familiar voice say.

"Well hello there Niall I didn't know angels could curse" both men frown at me as three other angels join them.

"Look fang boy we don't have time for this, luke needs to have his angel powers or your going to be waiting another 300 years to be free got it" I smile at the angel kicking a rock towards him.

"Zayn my man how longs it been 500..no 600 years, need to stop by more often"

"Why do we put up with your kind anyway" another one named harry says and I smile.

"Because if you didn't have me and the wolves you'd be fighting the order all by your heavenly selves, and face it boys...you'd fail miserably" they could deny it all they wanted but they needed the vampires and the werewolves because without us no one would help them fight the underworld order from taking over and no one wants that.

"Dammit Just wait to turn him ash please, it's for your sake...and the worlds" Liam, the only non asshole angel says and I scoff but nod as all of the angels fly away exept one...Niall.

"How's Cal" Niall asks and I frown.

"If you've been watching from your cloudy perch you'd know he's not doing so well, Lilly not much better off either"  
I frown and he nods and closes his eyes and his face changes to horror.

"Lilly, she's in trouble its the order" he says and he flys off, and I follow jumping to the next rooftop...

**Lilly:**

_Everything just felt so wrong..._

I walk faster as the air around me grows colder

"Keep it together Lilly" I mumble to myself pulling my scarf closer to my face.

_"_ Your not safe _"_ I squeel as I hear a faint whisper in my ear making me trip and fall into the wet ground.

"Who's there" I say turning into the ally that's a short cut to my studio apartment.   
  
"There coming for you" another voice whispers making me jump and slam Agaisnt the allys brick wall.

"Okay whoever that is, this isn't funny okay" I scream out and feel a cold rush of air push me harder Agaisnt the wall.

As i struggle to move a figure in a black cloak walks out of the shadows something shiny glistening in his hand.

"Your a hard one to keep up with Lilith" the voice...or whatever sound that was coming from that cloaked man...was almost demonic.

_Definatly not human..._

"What do you want" I scream out grabbing the pepper spray out of my purse.

"You" the guy jumps forward but before I could do anything I was pushed onto the ground by someone.

"Now that not how you treat a lady now is it" I knew that voice..

Thwe guy protecting me pulls out a dagger with strang markings on it making the cloaked figure back up slightly making a hissing noise 

"You can't protect her forever, your track record proves that" the clocked figure says and the guy laughs twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Well just see about that now won't we"  the guy says just as the figure disappears back into the shadow.

The guy turns around and then I remeber where I saw him, I had met him back at the club he was the drummer from the band.

"You okay there love" he smiles kneeling down.

All I can do is shake my head no before my vision goes black....

**Calum:**

"Where are me going" brunette girl giggles as I lead her to our feeding place.

"Were almost there" I say as I turn the corner to the studio.

"This your place" she asks as I open the door.

"It is when I need it to be" I say closing the door.

I waste no time slamming her Agaisnt the wall knocking over a picture frame.

"Was that important" she mumbles as I kiss down her neck my hand sliding up the side of her thigh under her skirt

"Nope" I growl biting on the skin above her halter too making her sigh out her hand grabbing at my hair as I grab grab her ass tightly pulling her closer.

"Such a tease" she whispers and I bite on her ear.

"You havnt seen anything yet" I pick her up and take her over to the bed the ping her down.

"Strong" she devilishly grins as I get on top if her.

She isn't Lilly...but she's as close as I'm gunna get right now.

I crush my lips onto hers grabbing at the bed sheets on both sides of her.

The temptation to suck her dry right now was intense, but I want release..

_I need release.._

Her hands grab at my shirt helping me out of it and throwing it onto the floor

I take her halter too and bra of in one swift motion making her gasp.

"You suprise me calum" she grins and I laugh.

"Oh trust me babe, I'm full of suprises" I say before kissing down her body leaving warm kisses down her stomach.

I then kiss her ankle moving up her leg to her thighs kissing the inside pushing her skirt up and kissing right at the lining of her panties making her squirm.

"Calum" she whispers and I pull her skirt off throwing it over with the rest of the clothes.

"I want you" she says grabbing at my pants pulling my belt off.

My dick twitches in my boxers as I help her pull my pants all the way off.

I felt a bit of guilt go through me as I looked at the girl naked before me, she wasn't Lilly and I was taking it out on her...

But that wasn't going to stop me from doing it.

I take my boxers off and line myself up to her

I give her no time to object ramming myself into her making us both groan out loudly my hands grabbing the headboard for support.

"Shit" I growl as I start pounding In and out if her as she scratches down my back which was going to leave marks tomorrow.

"Calum holy shit" she moans arching her back into me as I pound harder, my hand almost breaking the headboard.

"Are you close" I groan out and she nods.

I find her neck sucking hard as she hits her climax and I hit mine

"I'm sorry" I mumble before biting down her scream muffled by a moan of pleasure.

It didn't take long before she was ice cold.

She wasn't Lilly...she didn't feel like Lilly, or taste like Lilly...

"I'm so sorry" I say closing her eyes and walking into the bathroom to wash off my guilt and shame ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a\n: Hey guys i hope to have chapter 5 ready by next week(:...if not im im just in a bit of a funk so it takes me longer to get the momentum to write):


	5. Chapter 5

**Arabella**                  

_What happened?_

I wake up slowly to the sickening smell of trash and the vibrating sound of club music playing faintly in the distance, making me wonder what had happened to me and more importantly where the hell I was.

I open my eyes, the city lights stabbing at my eyes like needles with every blink. As I realize where I am, I start to feel an uncomfortable throbbing coming from the back of my head. I sit up as slowly as i cam, so I wouldn't get dizzy. Taking my hand, I go to where the pain was originating from and gently take my fingers and press down, 

"Ouch fuck" I cringe, bringing my hand back from my head quickly. I look down and notice a thickish wet substance on my fingers making my stomach start to turn

"Shit is that blood?" I start to freak out, just as I hear footsteps coming from behind me.

 **Ashton**  

"I swear just once can there be one damn time you don't faint" I grumble, carrying Lilly's limp unconscious body out of the alleyway and to her flat.

Everytime someone has attacked shes fainted, it's been that way for almost 600 years and it has never changed. 

People start to stare as I carry her through the busy streets of New York, probably thinking I was taking her home to take advantage of her "predicament". 

We finally get to her flat as she starts to come too, which probably wasn't a good thing seeing as I have no idea how I would explain how I knew where her flat was. 

"Mmm" she groans shifting her weight, making it harder for me to hold on to her. 

"This is the last fucking time I do this I swear" I say looking up, hoping one of those darling angels would hear me. 

I grab Lilly's keys from her bag and with much effort open her flat door. I close the door behind us and carry her to her bed making sure not to wake her even more. 

"Calum" she sighs as I put her down on her bed, checking her one last time to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. 

"No love, but trust me he's worse off that you right now" I frown, gently kissing her forehead. I open her balcony door as quietly as I can and I sit on one of the chairs. 

"Sleep tight" I whisper, looking out at the city hoping...praying, that calum was okay

**Michael**

 Aaa looks so helpless, laying there in the middle of the alley; her unconscious body open to whatever vile creatures could be lurking in these shadows. 

"Any change" Luke comes from behind coming to sit on the fire escape with me, just above where Ara was lying. 

"No, she hasn't moved since you last checked" I sigh putting my head in my hands, this was excruciating. 

"I'm her brother luke I should be able to protect her dammit" I say standing up and running my hands through my hair. 

"You are Michael...the best you can, it's not like we chose to be hunted by the underworlds elite" he looks down at Ara I could see the love and pain in his eyes, he was so torn I could tell, and I knew exactly why.

"I've got her luke, go check on Calum" I say with a slight smile. 

"You sure?" He says still looking at my sister. 

"She's my sister, she's the only thing I have left" I say luke nodding, he knew the pain I was feeling. 

Luke spreads his wings, the black of the feathers blending effortlessly with the shadows. 

"I'll be back" he says before jumping of the fire escape and into the cold night sky. 

As he leaves I hear a noise coming from Ara's location making my vamp senses go into high alert. 

"Ouch fuck" I hear what I knew was my sisters voice making me jump down from the fire escape. 

"Shit is that blood" I could hear the distress in her voice. 

I had to do something...

**Calum**

As i stand under the shower head i look down to my feet letting the warm water wash away the stench of death seeping from my body. If only it could take away the pain of guilt and shame...if only it could erase the pain of what she was to me...

 and of what I am  _not_  to her...

 I could feel tears forming in my eyes, a drawback of being half werewolf...I wasn't dead yet

  _death would be less painful than this..._

All i could do was scream at the top of my lungs letting all the frustration and anger out 

 I slide down the shower wall, pushing my knees up to my chest letting the tears flow freely as the waters falls over me. 

 "What did i do to deserve this huh?! please tell me....because I've made up for my mistakes, I follow all my orders...IM ON THE GOOD SIDE... Ive fought this fucking evil for over 600 years and what do i get!" I spit out, shaking my head and pulling at my hair. 

 maybe shed be better off without me, maybe they'd stop going after her, maybe it be netter if i was...

  _dead..._

 I shake my head trying to elevate it from the thought and cry harder hoping the pain would stop soon

 or id have to stop it myself...

  **Luke**

The cold night air felt good between my wings as I flew towards the flat. 

 "You can't save her" I spin around as I hear a whisper, the hair on the back of my neck standing. 

 "You can't save either of them Lukas" I hear the whisper again making the blood in my veins boil with anger. 

 I fly towards the ground finding another Alley, so i wouldnt make a scene. I land, my hand coming to the ground, almost punching a whole through the pavement. I close my wings but keeping them ready if I needed to escape. 

 "Show yourself you peice of satans shit" I growl the ground beaneth my feet vibrating, the anger in me rising. 

 I see the figure in the shadows, by the body structure it was the same one who tried to attack Ara. 

 "You have some fucking nerve" I say through gritted teeth.

 The figures laughs, the laugh evil, but the bigger problem was it was so familiar and it made me shiver with fear. 

 "Do you really think you can beat me Lukas? when I helped make you." the figure says stepping out of the shadow. 

 My heart drops as the figures face comes into focus, 

 "Harry" I shakingly say, and he smirks, the evil coming off of him churned my stomach. 

 "When?" I ask, my mouth dry. 

 "Oh Lukas, poor little Lukas, not very bright are you? who do you think told Louis you'd be the perfect angel! Who do you think told the werewolf to bite Calum, I've been here since the beginning, manipulating every single thing so the order could finally capture Lilly and Ara for good" I growl louder the whole alley shaking as the anger in my body reached it's boiling point. 

 "You will NEVER get them" I say jumping at Harry with as much force as I could...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ik its kinda short but I hope you like it, took a risk putting 1D in the story in the first place, so i hope i didnt mess it up by making Harry evil. anywho, Im working on chapter six so it souldnt be too long till i have that up aswell(: ~ Becca


	6. Chapter 6

**Lilly**

I feel light as a cloud as I float over him watching him as he cries alone in the shower, watching the Water flow over him, his body shuttering with every breath.

I want to scream down to him that everything was going to be okay and that i was here but no sound comes out of my mouth.

I have no idea why, but I don't want him to be upset, I cant bear seeing him like this.

_"Maybe She would be better off without me"_

My heart falls into my stomach as I hear him say those words

I don't even know who this guy is, why was i feeling so upset?

_"I'll just end it tonight"_

With every fiber of my being i try to scream, to let him know i was here but the only thing I can hear is his pain

I Feel hopeless....

**Ashton**

"You called" I scoff, leaning against the brick wall in the ally of Lilly's flat.

"its important Ashton stop being a little bitch" Louis says, Niall busting out laughing at the archangel.

"you going to tell me or do I have to listen to your stupid ass remarks all night" I say and Louis frowns, his eyes told me what he had to tell me wasn't good.

"we have a rouge angel" Niall says his face falling as he speaks

I frown knowing that this was a very very bad thing

"who?" I ask as Zayn lands right In front of me, his eyes filled with pain betrayal.

My stomach falls as I come to the realization before the name is even said

A deep growl flows freely as I hear the name come from Liam's mouth,

"It's Harry"

**Arabella**

"Are you okay?" I look up to see one of the band members looking down at me.

His name was Micheal

"Do I look okay!" I snap and Michael cringes making me regret my tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap but as you can see my head is bleeding" I say and he kneels down,

"Come with me and I'll take a look at it okay" his voice was so gentle and familiar, it made me want to trust him.

"Okay" I say trying to stand up but I get dizzy.

"Whoa there" Michael says picking me up as I pass out

**Michael**

Seeing her passed out in my arms like this remindes me so much of the old times. Me carrying her to bed when she feel asleep next to the fire of our parents cottage

"I'll take you somewhere safe sis" I whisper as I hold her tightly in my arms.

The feeding flat isn't too far from here, I'll take her there and tend to her wounds.

I go out of the alley, it is pretty late so not many people were put on the streets giving me free space to use my vamp powers to run faster to the flat.

I hold Ara close and start running I almost forgot how great running felt, the wind rushing around me, the buildings flying by,turning into blurs of color.

I slow my pace my as notice we were on the street.

"It hurts" Ara murmurs, I look down seeing her eyes flutter open slowly.

"I know love, your safe and I'm going to make sure you stay that way" I say going up the steps to the feeding flat...

Luke

The impact of my body hitting the brick wall shuttered the earth below me, most of New York probably felt that.

I get up rubbing my now throbbing shoulder,

"Is that all you got" I smile tucking my wings close and charge at the rogue angel.

I punch Harry in the face with all my strength watching him fly into the air like a bullet out of a gun. He lands hard on the ground his lip bloody and bruised.

"Your stronger than I anticipated luke" he says wiping his lip on his hand and crinkling his nose at the pain.

"Are you giving up hazza" I say and he sneers, his face getting red with anger.

He was about to charge when he turns to the back of the alley as if he hears something.

"We will finish this later Lukas, right now I have some other business to intend to" he opens his wings wide, a evil smile forming on his bloodied lips.

He flys off and I fall too the ground, the pain throbbing through my body.

"How did we get in this mess Arabella" I whisper looking up at the pitch black night sky, a tear falling slowly down my cheek,

"How"

**Calum**

I step out of the shower, grabbing the towel that was hanging on the rack. I wrap it around my waist and walk to the mirror. I look into it and see myself reflected back, distorted and disfigured by the condensation and water from the shower

The mirror represents how I feel inside.

"Ouch"

I hear what sounded like Arabella's voice coming from right outside the bathroom making me jump back to reality, remebering that in the room acrossed from us there was a dead girl slowly rotting on the bed.

"Sorry" I hear Michael say in a very concerned tone.

I open the door too the bathroom slowly trying not to raise attention to myself, but failing miserably

Micheal hears me and his eyes jolt to my direction, a sigh of relief on his face when he notices it's me.

"Hey Cal did you get something to eat I noticed the trash was full"

_'I can smell your last meal in the other room so I brought Ara in here, are you fucking crazy for leaving it in there so long!'_

"Yeah I did and I'll throw the trash away on my way out" shining a fake smile smile when I notice Ara staring at me.

_'Tell Lilly I love her, I'm sorry Micheal...I'm done'_

Michael's eyes grow wide when he hears my thoughts, shaking his head at me is protest. I don't give him time to answer me back, I didn't want to hear what he ha to say,

"I'll be going, sorry to inturupt" I say with a small now of my head, walking through the door and back ito the smell of death and on to my impending one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilly**

I jolt awake and sit up strait, my head spinning from what had just happened. 

"I have to find him" I don't know why but I needed to make sure Calum is okay, a part of me will not Let it go. 

Without thinking I'm up, looking around my room for my shoes. I find them and rush down the stairs and out the door. 

"Hey where are you going" I look and see Ashton standing against the wall of my flat. 

"Did you bring me home" I remember vaugely someone carrying me, but I had though it was just a dream. 

"Yeah your address was on your ID, and you fainted so I didn't want to just leave you there" he chuckles softly rubbing the stubble barely visible on his face. 

I don't know why but I feel as if I can trust him, almost like I've known him for a long time. 

"Okay this is going to sound bat shit crazy but I had a dream about Calum and I think he's going to do something stupid please can you take me too him"

Ashton looked at me puzzled for a moment but let out his hand, 

"Come on" he says before we start running....

**Michael**

I tried to hide my concern for Calum but it was a difficult task, Ara could always read my face. 

"Hey are you okay?" She asks concerned, patting the bed next to her as an invitation to sit down. 

I grab the first aid kit off the dresser and sit down next to her, still assessing her head. 

"Yeah I'm fine, Calums just been in a rough place latley" I sigh as she flinches making me move my hand away. 

"Love I should be asking if you're okay" I laugh making Ara smile. \

"I don't know tonight's been really crazy" she says twiddling with her thumbs, something she always used to do when she was anxious. 

As I was about to put a bandage on her head her eyes grow wide in fear and she jolts of the bed he body going rigid.

I jump up too and grab her face as her head shakes ban and forth. 

"No no no no no" is all she said before falling back into my arms 

_"She's mine"_

**Luke**

I feel her pain in an instant making my already aching body fall onto the wet concrete. 

"Ara" I whine, grabbing my stomach as shooting pain flows through me. 

Something was wrong...very wrong.

_"She's mine"_

A growl comes from deep inside me as I hear his demonic whisper. 

"Get away from her you fucking bastard" I snarl, my wings spreading and I take to the sky, going towards the feeding flat. 

The pain is almost unbearable my wing working overtime to carry my slump

body. I have to get to her, I have to save her. 

I can't loose her again...

**Arabella**

_"Not even your brother can keep you safe Arabella"_

I scream as my body feels like it's on fire. Almost like lava or acid was coursing through my veins. 

"Arabella can you hear me" I hear micheals voice but I cannot speak I'm in too much pain. 

_"Don't fight it Arabella, it will only make it worse"_

I try to shake the unfamiliar voice out of my head but it was no use. 

"He's in my head" I cry out as I hear a door slam from somewhere in the house. 

"What the fuck is going on" I knew that voice...

"Luke" I do not know why but I needed him beside me, like he was my shield. 

"I'm here, shh hey I'm here" he says in a hushed voice, his cold hand caressing my cheek. 

I could tell he was in pain also, almost as if he could feel what I feel. 

"He's in my head" I cry out again as another wave of fire hits me. 

_"You're mine"_

**Calum**

The cool air felt good against my warm wet skin, the city lights shining bright as I step onto the roof. My eyes burning from salty tears, my body aching because she, the only one who could take the pain away, doesn't know who I am.

I look up at the blackened sky, laughing at how ironic it was...the sky being as empty as my heart. I step to the ledge, the height of the building as I looked down was giving me a since of vertigo. 

"I just want to pain to go away" I say through gritted teeth, my hands grabbing the ledge harder my knuckles turning white, but I could care less 

The full moon was brighter than ever as I step slowly onto the ledge, the pain of the moon only making the pain in my heart more real.

"I'm so sorry lilly" I whisper, letting my head fall in defeat.

I hope it's quick, I hope I jump and it'll all be over. Death does not scare me, since I'm half dead anyway, it's the pain that comes with death that chills me to the bone. I've gone through that pain once...and never again. As I start to tip my body twordes the open air below me I hear a voice making me stop quickly,

"Don't" I turn around abruptly at the voice, my eyes growing wide as I realize who it was 

"Lilly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY!!! I HOPE TO MAKE CHAPTER EIGHT SUPER LONG AND GOOD TO MAKE UP FOR IT.


End file.
